


Stupid Mistletoe Kisses

by spottyflake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistletoe, another anon ask, fear not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottyflake/pseuds/spottyflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliché in fanfiction #345: Mistletoe kisses are guaranteed to work when it comes to your crush. I decided to do things a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> for diane on tumblr who wanted awkward erejean ^_^

 

“Jean are you listening?”

Eren’s asking Jean, searching his face with a blank expression to see if he’ll respond. But nope, Jean’s too busy glaring at the mistletoe on the ceiling above them. And it’s there. It’s right there.

“Oi asshat, are you gonna pay attention?”

What were they even talking about?

He snorts in amusement at his own failure and cowardliness. “No. I’m not.”

“We need to get out of this stupid sweater. What were they thinking when they put this “get along sweater” on us anyway?”

“Probably thinking that you’re a shit-head who can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“Says you.”

Jean shoots him a glower from the corner of his eye and slouches further into the couch, dragging Eren down a little with him as he complains.

It’s hot. Far too hot. It’s forcing his breath to exhale in small pants amidst the silence of the room, along with Eren’s slow breaths. The spice of cinnamon tickles his throat when he ducks a little closer to Eren on accident. Eren grumbles the way he always does around Jean. Jean looks back up at the mistletoe.

“I say we should kiss.” he blurts. Where the fuck had that come from?! “M-mistletoe and all, right?” Don’t encourage yourself!!

A blizzard of snowflakes in his stomach turns to ice when Eren tries to lean away from him. Tries being a key word because they’re bundled up together in the same sweater.

Eren hesitates beside him. “Yeah, no.”

Gritting his teeth, Jean looks away. “R-right,” he breathes. “I was just kidding. As if I’d ever kiss you.”

“W-why would you even mention doing that?!” Eren blanches.

“I don’t know!” Jean flushes and Eren whips his head round. “It was there and it reminded me of, of, of tradition, alright?!”

“Tradition? You’ve never even... kissed anyone under mistletoe. Hardly tradition if you’ve... if you’ve not done it before.”

“Whatever. Not like it matters.” Jean buries his face under the collar of the ugly penguin sweater.

“No... Doesn’t.”

“Not at all.”

“...”

Jean’s at a loss over what to say over the next long few moments. “... Um, yeah. It doesn’t.” He can’t get comfortable, seeing as Eren’s shoulders dig into his own but he doesn’t dare move.

“Your ears are really warm.” Eren mentions after some silent minutes, like he’s trying to make awkward small talk about the weather.

“That’s nice.”

“You’re blushing on my neck.”

“I’m not blushing!”

“You’re not? I would be if I said something like that.”

“... Why?”

Eren shrugs, creating friction between them. “Because it’s embarrassing.”

“Why’s it embarrassing?”

“Because it is!” Eren insists. “Why are you so embarrassed about it?”

“Well, given the fact you just shut me down, I don’t really think explaining myself would, y’know.”

Eren processes this information, and Jean heats up even further. “Wait, do you like me?” he asks.

“I-I guess so.”

“Only guessing?”

“Might as well move on.”

Eren stretches the collar as he leans back and twists his head round to look at Jean. “Oh. You shouldn’t do that.” his voice drops to a whisper.

Jean frees himself of the interior of the sweater only to crash his nose into Eren’s jaw. “Fuck, what the shit- Eren?!” The collar isn’t big enough for them to face each other, and instead it suffocates them; pushing them together so they’re cheek to cheek. Neither can lean back or it risks strangling the other.

“I was, um, trying to kiss you.”

“What?! Why??!”

“Because you like me,” Eren’s jaw bone slides against Jean’s skin. “And I didn’t think you were being serious about the mistletoe thing but really what kind of idiot is that cliche? I mean really, even if I like you I don’t want to go out with a fucking sap that’d probably try and take me out on a “moonlit dinner date” or force me to run with him towards the sunset y’know we’ve got to set some standards and-”

“You like me?”

“... I can’t rotate my neck enough so that I can meet your mouth. The collar on this thing isn’t loose lemme tell ya.”

“Aw well that’s a shame, my mouth was waiting on a visitor-” Jean groans, a low noise in the back of his throat, and his toes curl up. “Forget I said that.”

“You reckon I can get a tour round your tonsils?” The sleeve on Eren’s arm falls as he reaches to run fingers through his hair. Instead his hand hides his eyes.“Oh fuck I did not-”

“But you did. Jean’s mouth: the tourist destination.” They both chuckle, chins caressing each other’s. “I think this requires my middle school gymnastics knowledge. Right, if I move to the left,” he tilts his head with a grin. “You can duck down and-”

Jean’s cut off with a gasp by the slow trail of Eren’s lips gliding across his cheek to meet his own.

 


End file.
